¡Siente, Laxus!
by Boogieman13
Summary: Serie de cinco drabbles sentimentales sobre el gran Laxus Dreyar. ¿Quién no desearía conocerlo? /Esta colección forma parte de reto "Drabbles y emociones" del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". /Quinto sentimiento: Pasión. ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Arrogancia

**¡Yuhu! :3 **

**¡Nueva colección de drabbles! Y de Laxus, e_é Creo que mi fijación por los DS no tiene límites. ._. **

**Bueno, eso, lo de siempre: Boogie-chan con un nuevo proyecto que forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail", del cual soy una de las tres orgullosas admins. :) ¡Pasaos, cada mes hay un nuevo reto! :D **

**Así que esta vez el sentimiento es la **_Arrogancia_**, poco típico de Laxus, ¿huh? (¡Estoy enamorada!)**

**¡DISCLAIMER! **

**Laxus Dreyar y el resto de los Dragon Slayer son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Ojalá fueran míos, sobre todo Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel y Rogue. Pero no lo son. Lo único mío aquí es el drabble, y no estoy muy segura de ello (¿?). **

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Arrogancia._

Los mocosos le sacaban de sus casillas. Tanto que a veces se preguntaba cómo era que había preferido volver a Fairy Tail antes que la apacible soledad que le acompañó durante su período de exilio.

Intentaba disimularlo, y la verdad era que lo estaba consiguiendo, además, con mejores resultados de los que esperaba. Disimulaba que Natsu y Gray no le sacaban de sus casillas, que Erza resultaba, a veces, la persona más infantil e insoportable que había conocido alguna vez, que Mirajane no le enfurecía cada vez que escondía a la Demonio en su interior para no sacarla jamás –porque, todo hay que decirlo, a Laxus le encantaba el temperamento de Mirajane antes de la supuesta muerte de Lisanna– y, sobre todo, disimulaba mejor que nadie el hecho de que, realmente, él era el mago más poderoso de todo el gremio.

No había encontrado a nadie digno de su fuerza: ni los otros Dragon Slayer, ni Titania, ni su padre. Y tampoco estaba seguro de que el Viejo lograse vencerlo si entablasen una batalla como es debido, es decir, con la suficiente motivación como para enfurecer a Laxus.

En resumen, Laxus no entendía por qué razón no era ya maestro del gremio. ¡Él lo merecía más que nadie! Trató de llevar a cabo una rebelión anti-críos para mejorar la fuerza de los magos de Fairy Tail; sí, estaba de acuerdo con Makarov en que los medios no habían sido los más adecuados, pero, ¡por amor de Dios! ¡Laxus era la persona que más deseaba la gloria del gremio! Y nadie, excepto Fried y el resto de su tropa personal, se lo agradecía. ¡Preferir a Gildarts como maestro antes que a él! Ese maldito vejestorio pasaba más tiempo fuera del gremio que dentro. Era insultante.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en todo ello. Sonrió porque, entre otras cosas, si su plan de infiltración resultaba como él esperaba, obtendría el título de Maestro del Gremio mucho antes de lo esperado. Y entonces les demostraría a todos el verdadero poder de los magos.

-Laxus, quita esa sonrisa arrogante y ve a ayudar a Mirajane con los platos sucios.

El rubio miró con desaprobación al maestro del gremio, su abuelo, y, pese a todo, asintió y se dirigió a la cocina de la taberna para acatar la orden del viejo.

-Algún día conseguirás tu meta, Laxus. –Le dijo una sonriente Mirajane.– Mientras tanto, sé bueno y friega estos platos.

-Vas a ser la primera en desaparecer, mujer –espetó.

La única respuesta de la albina fue una sonrisa inocente y una frase igual de inocente:

_Puede ser… Maestro._

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #1: 432 palabras.**

**¡Arrogancia, fuera! ¡Quedan cuatro!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si merezco la muerte, avisadme vía review. :3**

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	2. Soledad

**¡Yo! Boogie-chan os trae un nuevo drabble sentimental. **

**¡Yuhu! :D **

**Esta vez es el turno de la **_soledad _**de Laxus. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿eh? **

**¡Que no se me olvide! Este conjunto de drabbles forma parte del reto "Drabbles y Emociones" del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". ¡Entrad y echad un vistazo, prometo que no os defraudará! :D**

**Ah, sí, el disclaimer.**

**Fairy Tail y Laxus Dreyar, amén de otros sexys Dragon Slayer, son propiedad intelectual de Hiro Mashima, que me ha dejado con ganas de más después del manga 325. ¡QUIERO SANGRE! Esta historia, para bien o para mal, es de mi cabeza de flor de lis.**

**Ala, ya os dejo.**

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Soledad._

-¡Te voy a destrozar, Salamader!

-¡Ni lo sueñes, cabeza de hojalata! –Se escuchaba.– Eh, payaso de hielo, ven aquí, que voy a patearte el culo.

-¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de cerilla! ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

-¡Ánimo, Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama va a ganar y a tener muchos hijos con Juvia!

-Gihee.

Los alaridos de una nueva y "amenazadora" batalla resonaban por todo el gremio, inundando cada uno de los rincones del mismo. Incluso el segundo piso.

Ah, el segundo piso de Fairy Tail, el lugar donde se encontraban las mejores y más peligrosas misiones. El lugar al que todos los magos del gremio aspiraban a llegar, el sitio por el que muchos de los allí presentes pisarían hasta a sus abuelas con tal de conseguir una plaza en él. Un lugar al que sólo unos cuantos afortunados habían llegado. Sólo cinco personas podían osar pisarlo, y sólo una de ellas se pasaba la vida ahí metido, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el primer piso. Alguien vanidoso, arrogante y lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantar cara a la gran Titania.

Hablamos de Laxus Dreyar, por supuesto.

El rubio Dragon Slayer apenas dejaba entrever su presencia en el primer piso, sólo si la situación lo requería, es decir, si tenía que salir a una misión.

Estaba encantado con su situación en Fairy Tail: disfrutaba del privilegio del segundo piso, tenía comida y bebida de la mano de Mirajane cuando a él le daba la gana, y sólo al imbécil de Dragneel se le ocurría molestarlo de vez en cuando. Y no nos olvidemos de su club de fans –como a él le gustaba llamarlos–, los Raijinshuu.

Sí, Laxus Dreyar era un mago feliz.

¿Verdad?

Se asomó levemente, no queriendo ser descubierto, a la barra de madera que conectaba con las escaleras al primer piso y observó la alegría que todos los mocosos, y hasta el Abuelo, mostraban en sus rostros. Las peleas de los chicos, las conversaciones de las chicas, Erza y su pastel, Cana y su barril, Mirajane sonrojando a Lucy… Hasta Ever, Freed y Bickslow se divertían molestando al hombre Strauss.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos y recordaba lo que el Viejo le había comentado un día:

_"No es más feliz el más poderoso, Laxus, sino aquel que está rodeado por quienes quiere."_

Laxus no le había hecho caso entonces, se había limitado a bufar solemnemente y a rodar los ojos con condescendencia. Simplemente pensó en él como un viejo chiflado.

No obstante, estaba empezando a darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras.

Sí, él tenía en su poder el pase VIP al segundo piso de Fairy Tail. De acuerdo, tenía bajo su mandato a tres magos poderosos que, además, eran sus admiradores. Y, por supuesto, gozaba de más poder que cualquiera de los mocosos que se atrevieran a retarlo.

¿De qué servía todo eso si no había nadie con quien charlar ahí arriba? ¿Si aquellos tres admiradores eran sólo eso, admiradores? ¿De qué le servía su poder si nadie quería retarlo?

Estaba solo, completamente solo. No tenía a nadie que lo llamase "Laxus-sama" y que fantasease con tener una familia a su lado. Nadie que le ofreciese un pastel de fresas. Sólo una camarera que le servía todo lo que le pedía sin ni siquiera intentar entablar una conversación con él.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente. ¿Qué gilipolleces estaba pensando? ¡Él era Laxus Dreyar, Dragon Slayer del rayo de segunda generación, mago de clase S, líder del equipo más fuerte de todo Fairy Tail y el mejor de todos los que allí estaban inscritos! ¿Cómo iba a sentirse solo?

-Laxus, ¿no te sientes solo aquí arriba?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza para poner un rostro a la voz femenina que le había hablado. Efectivamente, Mirajane Strauss, la camarera del gremio que había subido a llevarle una cerveza, había acertado con los pensamientos del mago.

Como siempre.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Espetó.– Ahora dame mi cerveza y esfúmate.

-Está bien. –Canturreó la dulce joven.– Pero si vas a sentirte abandonado, al menos aparta la vista de los chicos.

En la mirada de Laxus pudo adivinarse un rayo de ira y frustración. Por nada del mundo iba a admitir sus sentimientos delante de alguien, y mucho menos delante de aquella bruja-demonio.

-No me siento solo. –La miró.– ¿Contenta? Ahora lárgate y sigue con tus tareas, mujer. No necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos de ti.

Mirajane ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se despidió.

-Serías mucho más divertido si bajases a jugar alguna vez, oh, gran Dreyar.

-Demonio –fue todo lo que contestó él.

Cuando ella estuvo abajo, el Dragon Slayer echó un trago a su cerveza y volvió a sentarse en el sillón en el que se encontraba al principio.

Sí, se sentía solo. Pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que descubrieran que Laxus Dreyar podía sentir algo que no fuese el poder.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #2: 823 palabras.**

**¡Soledad, fuera! ¡Quedan tres!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, comentado, followeado, faveado y todo eso.**

**Sois amor. **

**¡Y recordad! ¡Me he hecho twitter por vosotros! (Arroba)RecklessBoogie **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	3. Valor

**¡Ohayo! **

**Nuevo drabble sentimental de Laxus. :D Por supuesto, traído de la mano de Boogie-chan. ^^**

**En esta ocasión, el sentimiento es el **_valor_**, y creedme si digo que no es lo que esperaríais de este sexy DS. e_é**

**Y no olvidéis que este drabble, al igual que todo el conjunto, forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". **

**¡Disclaimer!**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni Laxus Dreyar me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si Laxus fuera mío estaría ahora mismo bajo mis sábanas. :3 Esta historia es de mi cabecita pensante.**

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Valor._

Caminaba solo por el espeso bosque de Teroujima mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera podido acceder a ella si ya no pertenecía a Fairy Tail. Ni siquiera conservaba la marca del gremio. Resopló fuertemente y se recordó a sí mismo que no necesitaba a esos magos idiotas. Tampoco necesitaba al Raijinshuu; esa panda de inútiles que no habían podido vencer a un puñado de mocosos. Patético. Definitivamente, no necesitaba a ninguno de aquellos imbéciles para convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos.

Ya lo decía el dicho: "mejor solo que mal acompañado".

A lo lejos, Laxus creía escuchar ecos de una gran batalla. Imposible, imposible, no podían estar ahí. ¿Qué hacían en Tenroujima? Sabía que eran ellos porque nadie más conocía el paradero de aquella isla, que sólo podía ser vista por miembros de Fairy Tail.

¿Por qué podía encontrarla él? La cabeza iba a estallarle, de modo que decidió apartar sus pensamientos de aquella corriente y seguir con lo que había ido a hacer, a pesar de que los gritos no dejaban de resonar por todo el bosque. ¿Era una mujer la que gritaba? No, necesitaba olvidarse de aquello; Laxus Dreyar no había ido a la isla Tenrou para salvar a nadie, había ido sólo porque era lo mejor para su entrenamiento. Lo mejor para ser el mejor.

El ruido no le dejaba concentrarse, y eso le estaba poniendo de mala leche. ¡Estúpidos críos, siempre estaban jodiéndole! Rehízo en su mente los rostros de aquellos que, seguramente, estaban fastidiándole el entrenamiento: la Demonio, el Viejo, Titania… Quizá hasta el del pelo rosa. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el sonido de los gritos. Sólo para darles una paliza por entrometerse en su entrenamiento.

Y, de pronto, el gran Laxus Dreyar quedó paralizado por el pánico. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a la cara a Mirajane, después de lo que hizo en el concurso Miss Fairy Tail? Desde luego, no iba a ser un bonito reencuentro; probablemente ella y Erza se repartirían el cuerpo de Laxus para patearlo y machacarlo. Pero aquello no era lo que le preocupaba. El pánico se había apoderado de él porque, a pesar de todo, tenía la esperanza de poder regresar algún día a Fairy Tail.

Y eso implicaría pedir perdón.

Algo que Laxus Dreyar nunca había hecho ni haría era pedir disculpas. ¡Ni que fueran el Primer Maestro! Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pediría perdón al Primero.

Algo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos acobardados: un cuerpo en la costa. El cuerpo malherido del Viejo, de su abuelo Makarov.

La adrenalina recorrió sus venas una por una y, como si no hubiera existido nunca, venció al pánico que lo dominaba. No iba a consentir que alguien que no fuese él mismo golpease al Abuelo hasta dejarlo en aquel estado.

Envuelto en rayos y valor, viajó por toda la superficie de la isla hasta dar con el culpable: un viejo con un parche y el pelo blanco. ¿Purehito? No, imposible. Sin embargo, el viejo tenía algo a sus pies, personas.

Una cabellera rosa. Natsu.

¡Mierda! Aún no estaba preparado.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que, de nuevo, Fairy Tail dependía de él.

No, desde luego, Laxus Dreyar no pronunciaría nunca las palabras "lo siento" o "perdón". Pero sí había algo que podía hacer para redimirse.

Sudó frío. Las disculpas requerían más valor del que creía.

Se plantó delante del mocoso de pelo rosa y enfrente del viejo del parche. Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no huir. Pero no, Laxus Dreyar no era un cobarde.

-¿Este es el sujeto que ha herido al Viejo? –Pronunció solemne.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, sólo uno consiguió calarle hondo: la voz de ese idiota de Natsu.

Aquello le infundió valor y sonrió internamente al toparse con la mirada sorprendida del que, efectivamente, había sido segundo maestro de Fairy Tail, Purehito. Arremetió contra él con un potente cabezazo y luego habló en voz alta de nuevo:

-¿Qué ha pasado? Parece que este tipo ha barrido el suelo con vosotros, Natsu.

Percibió una sonrisa por parte de todos y un "deja de bromear" por parte del crío del pelo rosa.

Aquello ya era una disculpa. Ahora iba a ayudarlos a vencer a ese carcamal.

Ya lo decía su abuelo:

_A veces, requiere más valor pedir disculpas que actuar como un idiota._

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #3: 737 palabras.**

**¡Valor, fuera! ¡Quedan dos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review, hacer follow o favear.**

**Sois adorables. :3**

**¡Y recordad que me he hecho twitter por vosotros!(Arroba) RecklessBoogie**

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie._


	4. Amor

**¡Cucú! :3**

**Aquí estoy -otra vez-, con un nuevo sentimiento para este Dragon Slayer tan sexy y tsundere. **

_¡Amor!_

**Qué bonito, ¿verdad? :D **

**Antes de comenzar la lectura, no quiero que se me olvide decir que este drabble, al igual que los demás en esta colección, forma parte del reto de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail", por el cual espero que paséis. ;)**

**¡DISCLAIMER!**

**Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, su legítimo y legal creador; por lo que me resulta imposible poner LaMi en el manga. Este drabble ha salido de mi cabezota. **

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Amor_

-¡Gray-sama! –Chillaba una maga de pelo azul.– ¡Gray-sama hace muy feliz a Juvia cada vez que enfrenta a Lyon, su rival de amor!

-¡Eh, enana! –Rugía un dragón de metal.– Deja a esos gilipollas de tu equipo y vamos a hacer una misión juntos.

-¡Que no me llames enana!

-¡Se gusstan! –Ronroneaba un gato volador azul alrededor de varias "parejas".

Laxus sintió que iba a vomitar si no salía pronto de ahí. Demasiado amor en el aire, demasiados corazones alegres. Demasiados enamorados.

¿Qué era aquello, un gremio de magos o una casa de citas? De pronto, pensó en la albina camarera, Mirajane, y en su empeño por emparejar a todos con todas. Incluso a los dos varones del Raijinshuu. Abrió mucho los ojos.

¡Ella tenía la culpa de la fiebre de amor en Fairy Tail! Esa endemoniada camarera con complejo de celestina. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza a la susodicha. Su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa.

En la mente de Laxus se formó un plan diabólico, un plan de venganza por lo que le había hecho a su gremio.

De modo que, cuando ella trajo la cerveza, el plan comenzó a desarrollarse:

-Eh, Mirajane –Laxus trataba de sonar simpático.

-¿Si, Laxus?

-¿No crees que Freed y tú haríais muy buena pareja?

Ella no se inmutó, quizá porque era la misma táctica que utilizaba con todos los demás y ya estaba inmunizada, de alguna forma extraña y siniestra.

-Creo que está más interesado en ti, Laxus –sonrió.

Pero él tampoco reaccionó. El duelo había comenzado, ella había pillado la indirecta a la primera, de modo que ambos luchaban ahora por la victoria.

-Sin embargo –recomenzó la dulce Mirajane–, yo creo que Cana y tú seríais la pareja perfecta.

-Ya, claro. ¿Qué más? –Suspiró él.– Primero, no quiero tener que darle una paliza a Gildarts; y segundo, no podríamos estar demasiado tiempo juntos. –Alzó una ceja.– Esa chica tiene el ego demasiado alto, somos incompatibles. –Era su turno de contraatacar.– ¿Qué tal Gray? Sería divertido ver cómo la chica Phantom y tú peleáis por el chico hielo.

-Quizá, si él tuviese un par de años más. –Guiñó un ojo increíblemente azul.– ¿Y Lucy? Sé que te gustan las rubias.

Era increíble la rapidez mental de aquella mujer. "Demonio" era un apodo que le venía como anillo al dedo. Laxus echó un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo. Otra razón más para el apodo. Endemoniadamente sexy, sería su descripción de la albina.

-Lo siento por ti, mujer, pero no soy un asaltacunas.

-Lástima, vuestros hijos habrían sido muy rubios y altos.

Echó un trago a su jarra ya vacía de cerveza a la vez que miraba la ceja alzada de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Si alguien se tragaba de verdad que la Mirajane de hacía años se había esfumado, no tenía ni idea de ella. ¡Pero qué sexy era! Y guapa, también; una belleza.

El último paso de su plan estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero antes, le urgió otra cerveza con un golpe seco en la barra con la jarra. Admiró su trasero cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces, Mirajane –pronunció con lentitud–, ¿dices que no estás enamorada de nadie? –El rubio alzó de nuevo la ceja y continuó con su perorata.– No me lo creo. –Ella no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, quizá había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.– Tanto hacer de Cupido con los críos del gremio tiene que ser por algo.

Y ella, como era de esperar, devolvió el golpe:

-Habló el Capitán Solitario. –Escupió, y Laxus dio la bienvenida de nuevo a la Demonio con una sonrisa ladeada.– Quizá tu poco interés en las mujeres quiera decir que te has pasado a la otra acera.

-Alto ahí, Señorita Bipolar. Yo nunca he dicho que no me interesen las mujeres –razonó–, simplemente no me acostaría con ninguna de las que conozco.

Mirajane, la Demonio, se inclinó sobre la barra, permitiendo el acceso a su canalillo a la vista de Laxus. Lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió inocentemente.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces he estado equivocada durante toda la conversación. –Laxus la interrogó con la mirada, olvidándose del generoso escote y centrándose sólo en la cara de puchero que hizo ella.– Creía que todo esto era una excusa para ligar conmigo.

Se separó de la barra y se dedicó a observarla con incredulidad. ¿Ligando con ella? Rememoró toda la conversación, las miradas de ella, sus indirectas… Ahora lo entendía todo. Mirajane era la Celestina de Fairy Tail porque el idiota de su enamorado era demasiado orgulloso como para darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Repasó de nuevo el cuerpo de la Demonio y se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que le atraía de ella.

Esa idiota de Mirajane era increíblemente dulce, inocente, sexy y traviesa. Y el idiota de Laxus estaba enamorado de ella.

-Bueno –susurró–, ¿qué pasaría si así hubiera sido? ¿Y si hubiera estado ligando contigo?

Ella sonrió, iluminando toda la sala. Saltó la barra y se plantó en las piernas de Laxus. Luego, le besó castamente y volvió a saltar al otro lado de la barra sin disimular su alegría.

-Si hubieras estado ligando conmigo, Laxus Dreyar, ese beso habría sido mucho más intenso –sonrió de manera tierna y Laxus se deshizo por dentro.

-Puede que ligue contigo la próxima vez, mujer. –Dijo completamente sonrojado.– Por ahora confórmate con saber que serías la única mujer en el mundo entero con la que me acostaría.

Ambos sonrieron, ella inmensamente feliz por saber que era correspondida, y él completamente avergonzado porque acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba _enamorado._

Aquella sería, probablemente, la declaración de amor más profunda que Laxus Dreyar podía ofrecerle a la tierna Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #4: 966 palabras.**

**¡Amor, fuera! ¡Queda uno!**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer, reviewear, followear o favear.**

**Sois amor. :3**

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie._


	5. Pasión

**Boogie-chan, con un nuevo -y último- drabble de emociones. **

**¿Adivináis cuál es? **

_PASIÓN._

**Así es, he dejado lo mejor para el final. e_é Los que me habéis seguido a lo largo de mi trayectoria por aquí -que aún es bastante breve- sabréis que hay tres cosas que me encantan: el drama, la intriga y el sexo. **

**Bueno, esta vez sólo se trata de sexo, ¡pero es la que más me gusta de las tres! **

**¡Y es un LaMi! ¡Yuhu! **

**Bueno, no os entretengo más. Sólo decir que esta colección de drabbles, igual que el drabble en sí mismo, forma parte del concurso de drabbles del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". **

**¡DISCLAIMER! **

**Fairy Tail sigue sin pertenecerme, y mucho menos el LaMi. Todo es obra de Hiro Mashima, esta historia es de mi cabezota.**

**¡A leer! :3**

* * *

_Pasión._

Con dulzura, fue depositando suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de la increíble Mirajane Strauss. Recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo con las yemas de sus dedos, y la escuchaba soltar suspiros pesados contra su oído.

Todo había empezado de una manera bastante inocente –como siempre. Un simple flirteo en la barra del bar, unas indirectas de la albina dedicadas al rubio y unas cuantas miradas indiscretas por parte del Dragon Slayer del rayo dirigidas a los senos y el trasero de la Demonio.

Laxus no supo en qué momento de la conversación tomó a Strauss por la cintura frente a todo el gremio y se lanzó, junto a ella, hacia las afueras del gremio, al bosque, en busca de una intimidad de la que no gozarían en ninguna parte dentro de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Ella reía contra el cuello del mago, y ligeras corrientes de aire escapaban de sus labios para estrellarse contra la curtida piel del rubio. Laxus aún mantenía su agarre, su brazo y su mano rodeando la cintura de avispa de la joven maga; no pudo evitar tensarse cuando ella le sugirió lo prohibido, aquello que se habían prohibido a sí mismos durante tantos años.

-Laxus, hagámoslo.

Dos palabras fueron suficientes para que el rubio mandase al traste todo su autocontrol.

Tomó a Mirajane de manera que ambos se miraban directamente. Azul contra negro. La mirada inocente de ella no hacía más que pervertir la suya. Ni siquiera pudo susurrarle algún tipo de comentario socarrón, sentía arder dentro de sí un fuego incontrolable, como si un millón de rayos se arremolinasen en su interior.

Y dejó que la pasión lo consumiera.

Tiró desesperadamente de la maga hacia el suelo y se tumbó sobre ella, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo toda piel que se interpusiera en su camino. Apartó de un tirón los pantalones y la camiseta negra de su acompañante y dedicó varios segundos a admirar el tonificado y sensual cuerpo de la maga. Retiró la parte de arriba de su conjunto de lencería negra mientras la palabra "demonio" se formaba en sus labios y Mirajane reía dulcemente.

Acarició los pechos y la locura de la pasión acabó con su cordura. Ya no era Laxus Dreyar, el mago clase S y Dragon Slayer del rayo; en aquel momento sólo era Laxus, el hombre que iba a deshacerse de la virginidad de Mirajane. Lamió y mordió allá donde quiso, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las mismas condiciones que la albina: desnudo, con sólo una prenda que estorbaba demasiado.

Sonrió maliciosamente y despojó a la maga de su última prenda, sólo para que ella hiciese lo mismo con él. Ambos dirigieron miradas lujuriosas al sexo del otro y sonrieron de manera lasciva.

Sin tiempo para respirar, Laxus atrapó a Mirajane por las muñecas y la mantuvo pegada al suelo con una mirada de advertencia. Ella era _suya_, e iba a demostrarlo. Por su parte, la albina asintió y se relamió los labios a la espera de lo inevitable.

-Hazlo.

La acalló con un beso en el que sus lenguas disputaron una encarnizada batalla e introdujo salvajemente su erección en ella.

Una oleada de placer inundó los cuerpos de ambos, a pesar de la cara de dolor al principio de Mirajane. Sin embargo, Laxus arremetía contra ella más rápido, más fuerte y con más urgencia. Necesitaba a Mirajane, la necesitaba toda y solamente para él. _Su_ Demonio.

Aquel día hicieron el amor más veces de las que pudieron contar, y los gritos habían resonado tanto por el bosque que ni los monstruos que allí acechaban se habían atrevido a irrumpir.

Y es que, cuando la pasión te consume, no eres realmente tú el lleva las riendas, sino tu corazón.

* * *

**Contenido del drabble #5: 624 palabras.**

**¡Pasión, fuera! ¡Fin! **

**Quiero agradeceros mucho, mucho, mucho a todos los que habéis seguido esta colección. **

**A los que habéis leído, comentado, followeado o faveado. Muchas gracias, sois un amor.**

**¡Espero que nos leamos por ahí! :D **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


End file.
